C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN
　デジモン：　 |Kamon Dejimon: Za Keiparingu Monsutā Bun}} is a one-shot pilot , made in Summer 1997, involving battles between more-or-less holographic Digimon. However, this manga was published as a special in volume two of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, where an omake page by the author explained that the hero of this manga, Kentarou Kamon, was the source and inspiration for the design and character of Taichi Yagami, the protagonist of V-Tamer 01. Plot In C'mon Digimon, Digimon are battle monsters raised inside of small computers called Docks. Makoto Abe is one of the best battlers in the class with a Greymon called Hard Armor III, but he grows interested when he realizes that Kentarou Kamon doesn't own a Dock. Offering one to him leads to Kentarou's acerbic response, and the two have an argument about pets and death. Makoto hears rumors of Kentarou's hatred of animals but can't believe them, so he follows Kentarou after school. Kentarou discovers an abandoned Dock in the trash, and Makoto invites Kentarou to his place where he has a 3-D virtual monitor that can display a hologram of a Digimon. The Digimon grows a liking for Kentarou, so Makoto declares the Digimon his. The next day, Kentarou seeks to give the Dock to Makoto when he discovers a large truck outside of school. Inside, Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's has just finished and defeated Makoto's Hard Armor III in what is termed as a Death Battle wherein the loser's Dock is destroyed. Shin'ichirou has been going around participating in Death Battles to feed the losers to his Deathmon so that it'll grow stronger. He destroys Makoto's Dock and angers Kentarou into challenging him to a match in ten days with his own Digimon. Kentarou names his Digimon Bun and vows to grow stronger. Though Makoto creates a strict training regime for Bun, Kentarou deviates from it as he grows to understand his Digimon, culminating in the battle against Shin'ichirou and Deathmon. Shin'ichirou taunts them by calling his Digimon a , a glitch Digimon which won't digivolve, but Kentarou doesn't care. They begin to battle, where Shin'ichirou reveals Deathmon's true strength: the ability to change into "Death" forms of the Digimon's data it absorbed. It shifts rapidly through various forms until it becomes , born from Makoto's Hard Armor III which he was raising to become a . Makoto loses hope as Bun is unable to do any damage, until Shin'ichirou has Deathmon turn into a new form: . Shin'ichirou taunts Kentarou with this Digimon because of his past: once, Kentarou had a dog named Bun who died in a fire from a tossed away cigarette. To evoke memories of that event, Shin'ichirou plans to have Death Meramon burn Bun to death. But Kentarou reveals the truth: Bun saved him from the fire by pulling him away, and Kentarou would never forget it because a scar exists on his arm from the bite that saved him. Invigorated by the memory of his fallen pet, Kentarou and Bun defeat Deathmon. Makoto worries about Bun's strength, but it turns out that Bun is all but useless in regular battles. Characters Featured characters ' (1) *' ' (17) *' ' (18) *' ' (19) *' ' (20) *' ' (21) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Other notes Category:Manga